


Bright Horizons

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-15
Updated: 2007-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 20:03:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1791496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus is determined to enjoy himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bright Horizons

**Author's Note:**

> Written in honor of Severus Snape's birthday, January 9th.

Title: Bright Horizons  
Author: [](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/)**alisanne**  
Rating: R  
Prompt Set: (50.2)  
Prompt: 018: Horizons  
Word Count: 471  
Summary: Severus is determined to enjoy himself.  
Warnings: None.  
Notes: Written in honor of Severus Snape's birthday, January 9th.  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.  
See my entire Severus prompt table [HERE](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/61510.html#cutid2).  
  
  
~

Bright Horizons

~

Severus took a deep breath of jasmine scented air. It was his first holiday in years, and he was determined to enjoy it to the fullest.

On his own, he probably couldn’t afford an exclusive wizarding resort like this one, but recent events had conspired to allow him such luxury, and the time to enjoy it.

He eyed the crystal clear ocean, scanning the horizon that disappeared against the bright blue sky. It went against the grain, but he couldn’t seem to help it. His mouth curved upwards in a smile. He almost laughed, in fact, imagining how shocked his Hogwarts colleagues or his fellow combatants in that misbegotten war might have been to see him now.

“Sir asked for a mai tai?”

Even the presence of the house-elf, or would it be a beach-elf, did not lessen his mood one bit. “Indeed, I did,” he said smoothly, accepting the tall, gaily decorated glass.

“That’s a girly looking drink,” his companion said.

Severus ran a covetous gaze over the twenty year old body of his lover, smirking to see the flush that arose from his frank perusal.

“There are several types of strong liquor in this ‘girly drink’,” he said. “You are welcome to partake of it.”

Handing the glass off, he watched as succulent lips wrapped around the straw and sucked wetly. He felt a tightening in his groin and accepted it as inevitable. After all, those lips would probably be taking care of that problem soon enough.

“Oh, that’s good.”

Severus retrieved his glass, taking a sip of his drink. “Yes, it is. Do you wish for your own mai tai?”

Harry sat up and shading his eyes, looked out towards the ocean horizon. “Is it after noon?” he asked.

Severus shrugged. “Somewhere in the world, it is.”

Harry laughed. “Good enough. Then, yes, maybe I’ll have a drink like yours, then I’ll have a drink of _you_.”

Severus’ cock grew harder as Harry eyed it hungrily.

Less than six months ago he’d been searching for Horcruxes and still in thrall to a Dark lord, and now, here he was, celebrating his birthday in Fiji. Yes, his fortunes had certainly turned around.

“What are you thinking?” Harry asked.

“How curious life is. Who would have thought that we should be away on holiday together someday? Given our history and the way everything played out...”

Harry smiled, and leaning over, kissed Severus silent. “Do you really care about all that now?” he asked. “I don’t. Let’s go to our hut so I can have give you your birthday present.”

Severus let himself be led off towards their luxuriously appointed hut, the half-finished glass of mai tai left sitting in the sand. Yes, this was definitely not the way he’d expected things to go. Yes, his horizons were certainly looking brighter.

~


End file.
